zombiescourgeblackhalogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Scourge interview ( ZombiePlace.Com)
There’s a new text based turn-based zombie MMO on the inter-webs. It’s just gone out so please help the people out and give them your opinions and suggestions. In the meantime we bring you an interview with the people responsible for this new MMO. 1. Tell us something about the crew behind Zombie Scourge. Well, I’m the only developer on Zombie Scourge, so technically it’s a crew of one. But that’s not really true, because alot of the tasks outside my skillset have been worked on by some really talented guys: Design is from Matt Castledine at Nuke Creative and the illustration is by Dave Millgate who’s worked on 2000AD and Judge Dredd before, and is working on a zombie movie at the moment. The html/ css was built by Dave Broadhead. I’m basically a developer who’s fanatical about zombie movies and sci-fi in general, and decided to build a zombie game. 2. What games did you draw inspiration from? Well, I’ve been playing tabletop roleplaying games since I was about 9, and there are a whole host of tabletop games I’ve borrowed from: Cyberpunk 2020, Twilight 2000 and All Flesh Must Be Eaten. As for computer games – I’ve always been a fan of strategy games, like the Total War series. I like the idea of having to deal with an environment, and I like it the tougher the better! I must also doff my cap to Kevan at Urban Dead at this stage, who’s really been the precursor of several games, and shown what can be done. 3. When I play the game I both love and hate that there isn’t a map, it really puts you into a survivor’s situation; making plans on the go and not developing a “conquer the entire world” strategy. Is that on purpose? Definitely! I want the whole situation to be as realistic as possible. I realise that there’s always the possibility that a wiki will be put up by those who’ve mapped the game, together with detailed information about it, which will take away some of the self-reliance, but I’m ok with that. But outside this, I think it’s more fun to share information with players in-game, or find a message on a noticeboard about the nearest hospital, and whether it’s infested or clear! 4. What are your plans for the future of Zombie Scourge. Will there be PvP, more graphics.. etc? Well, PvP does currently exist in the game, but requires the user to have a gold or platinum pack. These aren’t available on the facebook version of the site at present, due to issues with facebook credits, but they are available now on the www site. I’m not sure if this is the right restriction for PvP, and I’d appreciate any feedback on this. As for graphics, I’d love to spend more time and money on this – I think gritty photographs and cityscapes work best. As for future developments – I have a list which would probably take me 6-12 months to complete, but I only have very limited time at present. When I’m able to work on Zombie Scourge full-time, you’ll see a transformation. There will be a more complex engine for diseases, with most common ones catered for, and medics will have to diagnose the correct one. The possibility of hooking up electricity to buildings, for lighting, etc. Clans are a part of the game which I view as high priority, so that when you watch a door, you can choose to only let in other clan members, etc. This would allow for trading as well. Also, I’d like to set a global position for the city, and have a weather xml feed for that location, and have the weather feature in the game, such as heavy rain, high winds, and bitter winters. Ideally, I’d like several cities around the world, so you can pick the one closest to you, and role play in your local climate! 5. Do you have anything else to say to our readers? If there’s anything that you’d like to see in the game, then let me know with the contact form! The Walking Dead started off when a comic book writer wanted to explore what would actually happen in the zombie apocalypse – how would people behave, and survive? Would they fight together, or compete? I guess I’m doing the same thing, but from a strategy game angle. I’m keen to create a realistic environment, without being too harsh on players, and then watch what happens. It’s early days yet, but I’m waiting to see how the players cooperate, whether like-minded groups form, and how they govern. Will they clear an area, and set up a safe zone, or will it be a constant gang warfare? I can’t wait to find out. Writter note: the real interviewer is budolfat ZombiePlace.Com i am just published it all credits belong to buldofat